


Tonight You Are Mine

by WstOfTime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Sad with a Happy Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WstOfTime/pseuds/WstOfTime
Summary: Lena Oxton, number one pilot in Overwatch, probably in love with an engaged woman.
 Can she let go of her, for someone else?
 Takes place in the old Overwatch, before the SlipStream Project, find out how she meets Amélie before and after Talon, how she meets Emily, how would this affect her friendship with Amèlie.





	1. You & Me

 

Karaoke night, new tradition of Overwatch, every Saturday night, all of Overwatch agents gather in the auditorium of WatchPoint: Gibraltar. 

  

Lena enters the space and finds a sit next to Ana, who is playing with her daughter right now, not bothering about Jack's singing, that sounds more like a mating call, which seems to be working on Gabriel. 

 

Lena was about to say something when she saw Gérard, and if he was here, that meant Amélie was here too, "of course that the one time I come to this she's present" the brunette mumbles.  

 

Couple of minutes later she feels someone sit next to her, she glances to see Gérard sitting next to her, she smiles at him, when her gaze turns to look at Angela now singing, she's met with the very familiar french women. 

 

Lena jump from her sit, startled by the girl. 

 

"Am I that ugly, Lena" Amélie says 

 

"you're not ugly, luv" 

 

"you are beautiful, Ame" Gérard says behind her, he leans over Lena to kiss her fiance, right in front of the girl. 

 

Lena tries not to feel jealous, Amélie is just her friend, and of course she respects Gérard. 

 

When Amélie breaks the kiss, she looks back at Lena obviously frowning, when the french woman was about to speak, Lena stood up and headed to the front of the room where the microphone was, just then did Amélie realize that everyone was clapping at Lena. 

 

"What are you doing, Lena." She says to herself, she tells Lucio the name of the song before going up the stairs, to the front. 

 

Now in the stage with all eyes on her, even Ana, now recording her with her daughter in lap. 

 

She clears her throat, glances at Lucio, nodding for him to start the song. 

 

_I'm jealous of the rain_    
_That falls upon your skin_    
_It's closer than my hands have been_    
_I'm jealous of the rain_    
_I'm jealous of the wind_    
 

She looks at the crowd, her gaze falling on Amélie. 

 

_'Cause I wished you the best of_    
_All this world could give_    
_And I told you when you left me_    
_There's nothing to forgive_    
_But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was_    
_Heartbreak and misery_    
_It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way_    
_You're happy without me_. 

 

At this point is obvious for everyone that she's looking at the french women, she breaks their contact, and closes her eyes to keep singing. 

 

"I didn’t know she could sing" Gérard says to the women right next to her. 

 

"She only sings in the shower, or when drunk, which rarely happens, only when she's sad" Amélie says 

 

"You sure" he asks "she got pretty drunk yesterday" 

 

"What do you mean yesterday" 

 

"At the bar, last night, I told everyone I was marrying you"  

 

"Tu lui as dit" Amélie almost screams 

 

Lena could see them arguing about something, and judging by  Amélie's tone, she was pissed. 

 

Lena just kept singing. 

 

_It's hard for me to say,_    
_I'm jealous of the way_    
_You're happy without me._  

 

A round of applause rose from the crowd, and she smiled at them, before heading to the bar.  

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

Amélie founds Lena about an hour later at the bar, singing to herself. 

  

"Everything okay, cherie" Amélie takes a seat next to Lena, and grabs the whiskey shot before she can take it, leaving it in the other stool. 

 

"Oi, what is wrong with you" Lena tries to grab the drink back but fails and dumps it on top of Amélie, the brunette starts laughing and Amélie really wants to punch her, but she won't, correction can't. 

 

"You are drunk, Lena, come on, ill take you home" 

 

"Ooh, bugger off, Amélie" 

 

"You want me to go, cherie"  

 

Lena shakes her head as a no, "sorry, Ame" 

 

Amélie sighs, "why are you getting drunk, Lena" 

 

"Pretty sure I'm already drunk, luv" 

 

"Yes, but why" the taller women raises an eyebrow at the shorter one, 

 

"I can't answer you that" 

 

Amélie doesn’t push it, "I had a fight with Gérard"  

 

"Sorry to hear that, luv... Oh, and congratulations on marrying him" Lena says, trying to sound happy for the women. 

 

"merci" 

 

A couple of minutes pass, and Lena offers her house for her to stay. 

 

"Thank you, Lena, but don’t worry, he's sleeping on the couch this night" 

 

Lena smiles and tries to laugh but she can't, " well, thanks for joining me, luv, see ya. 

 

"Let me walk with you" 

 

"You really don’t have to, luv" Lena trips with nothing and almost falls, if it wasn’t for the hand in her jacket, "okay, maybe you could join me" 

 

When they reach Lena's room, the brunette still in her day clothes flops to the bed and starts snoring. 

 

When Amélie leaves she makes sure to get Lena's jacket and shoes off, and telling Athena to send someone with painkillers to Lena's rooms in the morning. 

 

"Congratulations on the wedding proposal, Amélie," the machine says 

 

"Yeah, thank you" 


	2. Sleepwalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change something in Chapter 1, for some reason i added Hana/D.Va, but this is the original Overwatch so no Hana yet, I changed her for Ana Amari so yeah.

Sunday afternoon, arrived to Lena’s room. Her room was the only one with a window, it had an astonishing view, but no curtains, and normally she wouldn't mind about the unwelcome light in the morning, but right now, its a good thing that the clock marks 16:32, she still prefers to die than to feel this headache, but at least the sun is now a little bit down.

 

Lena gets drunk really easy, but again, she never drinks, she sits on the edge of her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the knock on the door makes her groan, and with a quick ”come in” the door opens, reveling an omnic with some painkillers, bottle of water and her favorite breakfast, full English breakfast. After finish her dish, she changes in to pajamas and goes to sleep again.

 

When she wakes up again, the room is dark at its finest, she glances at the source of light, which is the little clock right beside her, the hologram marks 0100, with a stretch of her limbs, she climbs out of bed, no idea what shes gonna do at this hour, but shes hungry. When her feet touch the ground, its not ground that she steps on, but someone, quickly commanding Athena to turn the lights on, she sees Angela in a really uncomfortable sleep position.

 

“Angela, wake up, you’re in my room”

 

“I know I am, Lena”

 

“what are you doin’ here” Lena asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Athena said that you were sleeping to much, so as your doctor and friend I came to see you” Angela stood up and started putting her shoes on “ Come on, you need to eat, Lena” the brunette opened the door to follow Angela, but when she opened the door she found Amélie ready to knock.

“Oi, whatchu doing, luv” at the sight of the french woman

 

“Oh” Amélie was looking at both of them and then looking at the inside of the room, “pardon, ill leave”

 

“don’t leave, Ame, you can join us”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena found them a table at the quite cafeteria, it was only them, the hallways of the Watchpoint were dark with a few soldiers around. Angela, stood up to get Lena something to eat that wasn't to heavy for the incredible hour. A few moments of silence went on before Amélie spoke.

 

“I didn’t know you and Angela were dating”

 

“we are not dating, who told you that, shes my doctor, I can’t sleep with my doctor”

 

“oh, pardon, cherie, I saw you in the room together I just thought..”

 

A couple of seconds later Angela arrives with a whole plate of food, Lena eats with eyes staring at her, they talk a little bit, and after Angela excuses herself to bed, Amélie and Lena continue talking until six in the morning when the halls start to get more crowded.

 

* * *

 

 

Amélie found herself sitting at the edge of Lena’s bed while watching her pack, “where are you again” she asks, not sure if the girl told her or not. Lena was wearing a cute pair of pajamas on, still since the other day.

 

“Back to London I think, I gotta do some stuff before Christmas” she was trying to close the suitcase, sitting on it and trying to zip it close, after failing for the third time, Amélie stood up to help her.

 

“Thanks, luv”

 

“I'm  going to miss you, cherie”

 

Lena smiled back a the women and went to hug her, they spend a little to much time like that, they break the hug after hearing a throat clearing, but no one was in the room, just them.

 

“Your jet is ready, Lena, East Deck, Hangar 3” Athena said

 

“I’ll see ya later, luv” She waved at Amélie

 

 

* * *

 

 

The ride wasn’t so bad, slept most of it, back in her apartment, she decided to go out, maybe eat something, Christmas shopping and a bunch of other stuff.

 

With her stomach full of Fish n’ Chips, she headed to the closest Mall, bought Gerard a couple of fancy cigarettes, a Christmas Doctor Sweater for Angela, a dad mug for Jack and also matching sweaters for Gabriel and him, her usual mom themed present for Ana. Just Amélie left, she doesn’t smoke, so no, cigarettes, clothes maybe.

  
 She went to the jewerly store but as soon as she saw the price she ran out, she was about to try another store when a piece of clothing caught her eye, maybe she could give something to herself, she walks to the grey tank top and sees the price tag, seventy dollars for a freaking tank top.

 

“Can I help you with something, dear”

 

Lena glanced up and saw a pretty red head, waiting for her to answer.

 

“uhh, why is this so expensive” Lena asked, the girl laughed and took a step forward, took the tag out of Lena’s hand to take a look, her eyes immediately widened and dropped the tag, “that is a really good question” the red head answered

  
Lena laughed and thanked the girl, she was about to leave when the girl ran up to her handed her the tank top, “guess what” Lena raised a questioning eyebrow “it has fifty percent of”

 

“Does it really” Lena’s shot open and to look at  hologram that said “-50%”

 

“Mmm, no. But I can give it to you” the girl in front of her smirked

 

“In exchange of what, an autograph” Lena got a lot of request for her autograph so maybe this girl wanted it.

 

“Noo, why would I want you autograph” the girl laughed nervously, which Lena found adorable “a date” the red head finally said.

 

Lena was surprised to say the least, someone asked her out, a girl, and a beautiful girl for that matter.

 

“You don’t have to give me a discount for me to go on a date with you, luv” Lena said with new found courage, and honestly the girl seemed genuine. “Lena” the brunette extended her arm.

 

The girl left the tank top in one of the floating racks and grabbed the hand, she planted a kiss on Lena’s knuckles.

 

“Emily”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> And congratulations to Tracer for being a part of the LBGTQA community


	3. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story TimeLine right now: December 22, year future something...

“So is that a yes” the red head said, with a confident smile, Lena couldn't help but admire the girl. For a second her mind went straight to Amélie, she knew why, of course she liked the french woman, but what was she going to do, shes getting married after all.

 

“Yes... that's a yes” Lena said.

 

* * *

 

 

Nervous, was an understatement, she wanted to bail the date, and forget about Emily, but she couldn't, she was thinking more about the red head  than Amélie, and that was a great step for Lena, and maybe this date was going to do that for her, for Amélie, Lena was just a friend, and even if her feelings were reciprocated, she was engaged and she could never ruin their relationship.

 

She was wearing her usual outfit, a white v-neck, leather jacket and skinny black jeans, she was brushing her hair, when the idea  came to her, she grabbed some gel and started brushing her hair up wards, staring at her self in the mirror, she was happy with the result.

 

Their was a knock in her door, weird because she had a bell ring, putting her left shoe on , she went to open the door.

 

Emily was wearing a red sweater with brown jeans, hair flowing and resting on her shoulder.

 

“wow, what happened to your hair” the girl asked with a teasing tone, Lena instantly panicked and started getting it down with her hands, “bollocks, I knew it was a cock up”

 

“no, no” Emily grabbed both of Lena’s hands “its beautiful, it fits you perfectly”

Lena had both hands trapped by the girl, she was blushing and rather obvious actually, “thank you”

 

“Shall we go” Emily asked, she was still holding Lena’s hands, and passing a finger by her knuckles.

 

“Yes of course”

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was smiling more than ever, she laughed at Emily’s jokes as they walked to a bar/restaurant,their hands brushed a couple of times and Lena blushed every time looking down so that Emily couldn’t see her, at one point, the girl realized and actually grabbed Lena’s hand it didn’t last long, because they got to the place, Emily grabbed them a booth, the red head got a beer and asked the girl in front of her if she wanted on, which Lena politely denied, they talked about everything and nothing, Lena even talked about Amélie, only who she was and that she was getting married.

When their food arrived a comfortable silence fell between them, Emily broke it first.

 

“So, where do you work” the girl asked with real interest.

 

“I’m a pilot, I work for Overwatch”

 

Emily’s eyes widened and she choked on her drink, which Lena’s found some what adorable, “wait, really” the girl had her eyebrows narrowed on the girl in front, Lena nodded, her job was just a job, she was just a pilot. “That's why you thought I wanted your autograph, right” Lena nodded again. The night went on, they finished their meals and shared a dessert, and some how it didn't feel weird, the both talked like old friends catching up, Emily paid for the food even when Lena insisted to pay for her part.

 

Emily walked with Lena to her small house, they talked more while they got there, when they finally arrived, Lena felt dissappointed that the night was over.

 

“I been meaning to give you this” the red headed girl gave Lena a small bag, she had been waiting to give it to her all night, Lena opened the bag and grabbed what was inside, as soon as she realized what it was, there in her hand was the tank top she wanted and in the bag sat another one with a different color, when their eyes met, Emily seemed nervous, Lena almost cried, and the worst part she didn’t get the girl anything.

 

Instead of thanking her Lena kissed her, for a moment she realized what she was doing she wanted to stop but she couldn’t, she could smell Emily, her hair, intoxicating smell of vanilla. At one point Emily pinned her against the door all of the nerves were gone, Lena’s hands were tighly gripped above her head, “would you like to join me inside, luv” Lena muttered, Emily just nodded, Lena opened the door, not bothering to turn the lights on, Emily closed the door with her foot, the continued their pad, Lena’s back touched something, a counter, Emily realized what it was and grabbed Lena by her thighs, now sitting in the counter, Emily was ksising her jaw, Lena was fidgeting with the girl’s shirt, the red head stopped and removed her sweater leaving her in a black tank top.

Lena was about to say something when the lights turned on. They both stopped, Emily’s hands on Lena’s torso and Lena with her hands under the tank top.

Lena heard two gasps, not just one, she turned her head, and saw Amélie and of course her fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> <3 and Happy Holidays everyone


	4. Lamp Without a Bulb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, went to the beach for a couple of days.

Amélie was looking directly at her eyes, a mixture of disbelief, shock and even disappointment, Lena’s hands still about to remove Emily’s tank top, the room was pure silence, no one wanted to speak first.

It seemed weird, like they just caught her cheating on someone, Lena dropped her hands and looked at the ground, her gaze went to Emily who was now grabbing her sweater, she went straight to Lena and whispered “I’ll see you later” to her ear, the red head kissed her cheek before, nodding at the other couple, Gérard nodded back, Amélie ignored the girl, still looking at Lena, Emily sighed and headed to the door, before she reached it, she glanced back to Lena, send her a smile and a wink, which made Lena blush.

 As soon as the door clicked shut, Amélie sighed and gave her fiance a look, and muttered something in french, he understood Amélie’s pleading and left the house too. The room changed, even the temperature probably.

 

Amélie kept staring at her, with the same disapproving glare, she couldn’t take it anymore, why does she even care, why is she here anyway.

 

“Bloody hell, Amélie, you saw me kissing someone not killing a pup”

 

“Who is she, why do I not know her... and what the hell happened to your hair”

 

Lena got down from the counter and walked to the couch, before not sitting, but face planting to the cushion, “Emily, and you don’t know her, because I met her two days ago, and what, you got a problem with my hair” she shrugged and rolled her eyes.

 

“And you were about to sleep with someone you met, two days ago” Lena knew she was right, with out the interruption, right now she would probably be in bed, moaning and repeatedly saying a certain name, “and your hair loo...”

 

“What’s wrong with my hair now, Emily said she liked it and now my best friend can’t even support me”

 

“c'est beau” the french girl replied.

 

“What” Lena said, her eye brows narrowed on Amélie

 

“Your hair, its beautiful”

 

Lena didn’t reply, she jumped to a conclusion, of course Amélie would support her, how bad can this get now, she thought, bad idea, her proud self quickly replied.

 

“And what if I actually wanted to sleep with her, why does it bother you . Believe it or not, people don’t get as lucky as you Amélie,” Lena’s proud self wanted to keep going, but somehow she made it stop, “why are you even here”

 

Amélie didn’t show any emotions, her gaze still on Lena, “I’ll go if you want” the reply never came, Lena just huffed stood up and went directly to her room, like her mother grounded her, she even threw the door. Amélie with a sigh grabbed her phone, and shoot her fiance a quick message, “I’m staying with her” it’s all it said

 

 

* * *

 

 

She was a patient person so she waited, Lena’s door was closed with lock, the room seemed quiet so maybe she just fell asleep, at first Amélie was going to sleep in the couch and hopefully wake up before Lena, but she didn’t, instead she grabbed a pillow and headed to Lena’s bedroom door, she dropped to the ground and with the pillow under her head, waited for Lena to wake up.

 

 

 

The first thing she did when the door closed was sigh and lean against the now closed door, she was knackered and she didn’t know why, all at once the day just got to her. She was distracted most of the day, so when she stopped for a moment she realized how tired she was, she changed into short shorts and a tank top, she supposed Amélie was gone by now and discarded her tank top, leaving her bare, as soon as her body touched the bed she fell asleep.

 

Her dreams meant nothing to her, just stuff her mind makes up, but they felt real, she always had a dream of being inside a device, but she just ignored them like the rest, this particular night they felt more real, at the other side of the door.

 

Amélie was shivering, the cold affected her more than normal this night, she could feel the presence of someone, she got up for a moment and closed every window possible, when she came back to Lena’s door it was opened, she quickly entered the room to find it empty, she searched the hole apartment, and then a scream from outside, she rushed and opened the front door, she found Lena on the ground with blood coming out of her head, she felt something behind her and the a hit to her back head.

 

She woke up gasping for air, like she was drowning. With heavy breathing she stood up and closed the windows, she could still feel like someone was watching her, but she ignored it, at least Lena’s door was still closed, she took the same spot from before and tried her best not to fall asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena woke up, at eight in the morning exactly, she didn’t bother to remember what happened yesterday, with her Overwatch shorts and slippers, still bare to the torso, she opened the door rubbing the sleep of her eyes, before she reached the living room, someone called her, she jumped and tackled the figure behind her, she was about to the subject, when she realized it was Amélie and of course the position they were in, her face blushed instantly, she got up so quickly that she didn’t realized Amélie was biting her cheek and face as red as Lena’s.

 

Amélie had seen Lena naked, plenty of times, but somehow it felt really inappropriate now, Lena went to her room and when she came back, Amélie was still on the ground, her eyes were puffy and exhausted, she grabbed the girl and hugged her, “Can we talk” Amélie said.

 

“First food, then we can talk” she muttered to Amélie’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please let me know what you think and sorry if I'm disappointing a few people, if I am, please let me know, so I can do it better.


	5. Promettre

Amélie prepared breakfast for both of them, she knew Lena’s favorite, and although she didn’t like it herself, she made it thinking about Lena not about her, the girl was currently in her room, showering its what she said, but she was taking to long and the shower stopped sounding about ten minutes ago. She turned the stove off and prepared the table for two, suddenly there was a knock on the door,  she quickly dried her hands to answer the door, it was the red-head from last night, she had a bundle of lilies in her left and holding her phone with the right, smiling from ear to ear, her eyebrows narrowed on the french woman.

 

 Amélie realized the type of flower the girl was holding, “She doesn’t like flowers, allergic actually” the girl looked at the flowers and then back to Amélie, when she was about to speak when Lena emerged from her room, she ignored Amélie and went outside with Emily closing the door behind her, Amélie sighed and went to eat the breakfast she prepared to Lena.

 

 

 

 

The cold water relaxed her, it wasn’t enough, she needed some kind of relief, Amélie was probably mad because of yesterday, _why did you even hug her_ , Lena muttered to herself, it just seemed like the right thing to do, she changed into her usual outfit, right when she was about to leave her room, her phone started started ringing, it was Emily, she ignored it, _just let the voice mail answer_.

 

“umm, hi Lena, it’s Emily just wanted to say good morning and that I have a surprise for you, just check the front” the audio stopped and as soon as it stop there was a knock on the door.

 

She ran to the door to find, Amélie standing next to the open door, she was wearing an apron, but Lena didn’t think much about think, she left the house closing the door behind her.

 

Emily’s frown turned to a smile when she saw her.

 

“This are for you” Emily extended her left arm holding a bouquet of flowers, Lena smiled and accepted them, trying not to touch them or smell them. If Emily noticed she didn’t mention it.

 

“Thank you so much, Emily. I love them”

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee or something”

 

“Oh, yeah sure, let me just put this on some water” Lena held the flowers above and left Emily to drop the flowers.

 

“Oi luv, I’m going to head out with Emily” the first thing she saw inside was Amélie eating breakfast on her own, she left the flowers on the counter and as soon as she did her hands started to itch, she approached the french girl and noticed the table set for two, Amélie was just fidgeting with the food on her plate and the other plate was full, “you made breakfast”

 

Amélie nodded, stood up and with a sigh grabbed both plates, before trashing them “go, I’ll clean up and then head out”

 

“You don’t have to, you know” she could feel a pain, in her stomach, the one telling her not to go and stay with Amélie. The french woman ignored Lena and just kept washing the dishes. She heard Lena sigh before the door opened and closed.

 

 

 

“Ready” she could see and hear how excited Emily was, she smiled again and left the house.

 

They walked to the nearest breakfast place in silence, they both ordered the same food and drink, made a small talk about nothing and everything, Lena laughed at Emily’s jokes, she paid for her coffee even though Emily protested, they walked to the park, sat on a bench, there talk and silence felt comfortable, they could be looking at the birds or talking about them.

 

Back in Lena’s house, Amélie was just about to leave she was wearing the same clothes, the hole house was clean. She was waiting for her fiance  to arrive, their plans off staying in Lena’s house for the holidays were no longer a plan, before he arrived, Amélie put Lena’s present on the kitchen counter and a note beside it.

 

  
Lena got home, with Emily right behind her, the first thing she noticed was how clean everything was, every surface on the kitchen was spotless, she searched every room looking for Amélie, but she wasn’t there, she noticed that even her room was spotless with everything organized and back in its place. She tried to not feel sad, easier said than done.

 

Emily left that same night, after they watched a movie, Christmas eve came and went, Lena treated herself some fancy take out, and stayed all night in her room watching bad and old Christmas movies. She denied Emily’s request to spend Christmas with her so Christmas day wasn ‘t so different, wake up, eat, and finally open her small stack of present, she opened Amélie’s present last to find a pair of orange glasses that could transform into goggles, apart from that there was a new leather jacket with the United Kingdom flag on one sleeve and on the other a patch detail with the word “TRACER”, Amélie  always called Lena like that, saying that she ran like a bullet. She realized just then how much their friendship changed in a matter of days, the last time the girl called her that was about a month ago.

 

The last thing she did was read the note, it wasn’t really a note, more like a card, it just said _Merry Christmas_ , _cherie._ In a detailed hand writing, she felt disappointment, she didn’t expect a love letter, but at least something else, that didn’t just say three words.

 

Lena knew how she felt about Amélie, the night that she found out that the woman was getting married, her heart crushed, since that day, she started trying to forget her, maybe in a couple years they could laugh at the crush Lena had on Amélie, but right now she needed to forget about the girl.

 

Its not like Lena was using Emily, but it really was. But who knows, maybe one day she could actually love that girl, spend the Holidays with Amélie and her future husband, feeling comfortable with the presence of both girls, Amélie could talk to Emily about the past things Lena and her did, but right now, it seemed like a hopeless reverie.

 

 

The New Years were spent on the Overwatch Swiss Headquarters, from now on, it was back to work, and even though she was just one of many pilots her vacations were minimal. It was nice catching up with her mates.

For a moment the room went silent as Gabriel, Jack and Ana were up in the stage to give a sort of speech, Lena wasn’t paying attention, they talked about the progress they made this year, new soldiers, they even mentioned a certain couple getting married. The speech was going about new projects when Jack said Lena’s name. The blonde guy was saying something about a new air ship, one that somehow could teleport, he said that the pilot was handpicked, as the youngest and most talented. Every one was cheering and some soldiers were shouting Lena’s name, her closest mates were patting her in the back.

 

“We present you, The Slipstream Project”

 

The claps and cheers got louder as the front screen showed images of an airship, the last thing they mention was that the project would be put to test as soon as the could, probably in the starts of the year.

 

The night ended soon after that and Lena couldn’t resist her emotion, every one who saw her, could see how excited she was and every one congratulated her, she spoke to Jack, Gabriel and Ana personally and got all the details on the project.

 

Her night ended with a cup of champagne and good night sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Amélie normally felt safe in France, but for reasoned she felt watched, she took double glances at the windows and would lock every door behind her before entering the bedroom, she was aware of the treats Gerard got from Talon. Her husband was already in bed, with a book in hand, she laid down on the bed and rested her head on the guys chest, his respiration was soothing, after a couple of minutes her eyes were dropping and her head keep bumping on the book so Gerard with a chuckle kissed Amélie’s forehead and laid the book down.

 

“bonne nuit, mon amour”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my idea, btw, but I really liked it so, I tried to make my own, I should leave this to the experts.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter named after song; You and Me, Disclosure.


End file.
